Papel de Carta
by Prisma-san
Summary: Flor, estrela e coração...O que todos tem em comum? - NejiTen UA
1. Apresentação

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Papel de Carta**

**...**

Prazer, meu nome é Hyuuga Neji. Sou herdeiro de parte da Hyuuga Corp., uma empresa especializada em aparelhos usados para o estudo da Astronomia. Meu pai, Hizashi, faleceu quando eu tinha quatro anos. Desde então, estou sob tutela de Hyuuga Hiashi, o gêmeo de meu pai e, obviamente, meu tio.

Tenho dezessete anos e estudo no Konoha Gakkou. Tenho poucos amigos, mas os prezo muito. Entre meu círculo de amizades estão:

**Hyuuga Hinata: **Minha prima. Um tanto quanto recatada, mas ainda assim muito gentil e polida. O único problema: Sempre que vê o hiperativo Uzumaki ela cora e percebe-se que faz um grande esforço para não desmaiar, além de gaguejar. Esta sempre acompanhada da Haruno e da Yamanaka, ambas histéricas e frescas, em minha opinião.

**Uzumaki Naruto: **Um garoto estranho e barulhento. Não me lembro quando comecei a falar com ele, mas desde que comecei, segundo a Tenten, estou mais fácil de se conviver. Como já disse, é barulhento e tem mais: É um completo viciado quando o assunto é ramen. Apesar de tudo, é leal e tenho certeza que sempre poderei contar com ele.

**Rock Lee: **Sempre me chamou de "seu eterno rival", mas devo admitir que nunca entendi o por que. Sua aparência é, no mínimo, esdrúxula. É o fiel seguidor do Gai-sensei(nosso professor de Literatura), que tem a aparência tão estranha quanto. Também tem um verdadeiro _tombo_ pela Haruno. Admiro sua determinação e coragem.

**Tenten: **Essa aí só posso descrever em uma única palavra: Maluca. É a minha melhor amiga apesar de tudo. Somos amigos desde que temos um ano(sim, muito tempo) e tenho certeza que ela sabe tudo sobre mim. Mas não sei muita coisa sobre ela, admito que Tenten é um verdadeiro mistério para mim. O que eu sei sobre ela: Pode-se dizer que ela é um moleque, nunca a vi usando saias ou maquiagem, muito menos se preocupando com peso. Ela também é extremamente sincera quando não gosta de uma pessoa, mas apesar de tudo é sutil quando lhe diz isso.

Esses são meus amigos e ao lado deles estarei no decorrer desse último ano letivo.

...

Estranho, acabei de receber uma carta. Não há remetente, a única coisa que há no envelope (estranhamente adornado com flores), é meu nome.

...

**Oie!**

**Uma fic colegial, que eu nunca pensei em fazer, mas acho que vai ser uma delícia de escrever xD**

**Será que irei conseguir? Porque em POV do Neji vai ser um enorme desafio n.n**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Kissus**

**Prisma-san**

**04.08.2008**


	2. Papel de Carta de Flor

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Papel de Carta**

**...**

- Você tem uma admiradora secreta. - Foi a resposta que Tenten me deu na segunda, assim que ela chegou na escola e eu contei sobre a carta. - Tem idéia de quem pode ser?

- Provavelmente ela gosta de flores. - Respondi, apesar de não ter nenhuma hipótese de quem poderia ser.

Tenten me olhou com a sobrancelha esquerda erguida. Ela acha a minha tese infundada. No mínimo vai dizer-me para não tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada.

- Se você diz... - Respondeu-me com um tom não muito convicto, ainda com a sobrancelha erguida. - Só não vai fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Desde quando eu faço alguma? - Pareço convencido? Mas é verdade, eu nunca faço nada sem pensar duas vezes antes.

Ela limitou-se a me olhar repreensiva, mas não comentou mais nada.

...

- Você não está animado, Neji? Alguém queima o Fogo da Juventude por você! - Tudo que eu precisava, o Lee ouviu minha conversa com a Tenten e agora sabe que eu recebi uma carta. Será que ninguém nessa escola sabe o que é _privacidade_?

- Lee, eu nem ao menos sei quem é essa garota. Como eu posso ficar animado? - Respondi o mais rude possível. O que mais falta me acontecer?

- NEJI! SOBRANCELHUDO! BOM DIA! - Ah sim, isso. Naruto.

- Bom dia, Naruto-kun! - Como é que o Lee e o Naruto conseguem ter tanta disposição pela manhã?

- Bom dia.

- Então, Neji...Já descobriu quem te mandou a carta? - Por algum milagre, ele não gritou...Como ele pode saber sobre isso? - Err...A Hinata-chan me contou. - Ele emendou, um tanto quanto assustado, assim que eu olhei para ele. Não me espanta o fato da Hinata saber, afinal foi ela que me entregou a carta. O que me espanta é o fato dela ter contado para o Naruto, e não ter desmaiado. Como eu sei? O Naruto não chegou com ela nos braços e gritando como um insano.

- Não, Naruto. Ainda não descobri. Agradeceria se vocês não comentassem isso com ninguém. - Vi ambos assentirem com a cabeça, para logo depois o sinal bater. - Vamos.

...

_À você entrego uma flor,_

_E com ela, juntamente meu amor._

_Saiba que, no meu ombro você pode chorar,_

_Porque sempre irei te amparar._

_Busque a resposta em suas reminiscências_

_Usa toda sua inteligência._

_Talvez o Destino queira assim._

_Mas só depende de você: não ou sim?_

Encontro-me sentado em frente a minha escrivaninha, com a carta em mãos.

Flor, o principal. O que adorna tanto o envelope quanto as bordas do papel de carta. Amparo, sempre que eu precisar ela vai me ajudar e me dar suporte. Reminiscências, meu passado. Eu a conheço, ela fez parte do meu passado. Não ou sim, uma resposta. Mas para quê?

Alguém que gosta de flores, que vai me ajudar no que eu precisar, que me conhece a muito tempo, que espera uma resposta minha.

Quem eu conheço que gosta de flores? Mas, não necessariamente gosta de flores, ela pode conviver com elas diariamente. Como em uma floricultura.

Floricultura. Yamanaka's Flowers. Minha admiradora secreta é Ino Yamanaka?

...

**Oi /o/**

**Eu sei, esse capítulo ficou pequeno. Mas por mais que eu me esforce eles sempre saem pequenos Sinto muito.**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo! E fiquem com raiva do gênio que é meio demente u.ú Ou de mim, que fez ele assim.**

**O poema é meu, então... Caso peguem, quero créditos!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews: Tenten n.n, Julie D, Hannah Burnett, Hyuuga ALe, Chibi Haru-chan17, Meriu, carol, Demetria Blackwell e Natasha Mayfair.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**XOXO(Hugs and Kisses)**

**Prisma-san**

**10.08.2008**


	3. Infância

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Papel de Carta**

**...**

- Bom dia, Neji. - Tenten me cumprimentou assim que colocou sua mochila em sua mesa, em frente à minha. Sentamos perto da janela.

- Bom dia. - Olhei para ela, já sentada, e tomei fôlego para dizer o que pretendia. - É a Yamanaka.

- Hãã? O que tem ela? - Tenten me olhou com confusão, sua cabeça estava um pouco inclinada para o lado. Hm...Reparei agora: Ela fica muito bonita assim. Na verdade, pensando bem, ela fica linda de qualquer jei...Não. Eu não pensei em nada desse calão sobre a Tenten. Estou sentindo-me corar.

- A Yamanaka é a minha admiradora secreta. - Ela desinclinou a cabeça e seus olhos se arregalaram, parecem que ficaram um tanto quanto...Tristes. Deve ser apenas minha imaginação.

- Você chegou a essa conclusão porque sabe que os pais dela tem uma floricultura, não é? - Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela continuou. - E o que você vai fazer, agora que descobriu sua admiradora?

- Vou falar com ela. Quero deixar as coisas claras entre nós.

- Entendo. - Disse somente isso, no momento seguinte Gai-sensei entrou na sala com um rompante, seguido de perto por Lee.

...

- Yamanaka, posso falar com você um instante? - Assim que o sinal do intervalo bateu, fui em direção à ela, que estava acompanhada de Hinata e da Haruno.

- Pode falar Neji-san. - Respondeu-me assim que nos afastamos um pouco de minha prima e sua amiga.

- Há alguma objeção em me acompanhar hoje ao Sabaku's Candy? Preciso falar-lhe sobre uma coisa muito importante.

- Ah...Tudo bem. Iremos depois da aula, então? - Ela parecia surpresa e confusa. Talvez ela tenha achado que eu não descobria a autoria da carta tão cedo.

- Ótimo, estarei te esperando em frente ao portão. - Não dei à ela tempo para responder. Virei-me e fui em busca da Tenten.

Desde que eu falei à Tenten sobre minha descoberta ela está estranha. Ela passou todo o período de aulas quieta. Não que ela seja bagunceira, mas ela sempre solta comentários e piadas aleatórias. Espero que ela melhore, ver ela assim me dá uma sensação desconhecida e incômoda.

...

Como o combinado, esperei a Yamanaka em frente ao portão. Minutos depois ela chegou e nos dirigimos ao Sabaku's Candy, em completo silêncio. Ao chegarmos, sentamos e fizemos nossos pedidos.

- Então... - Falou, assim que tomou um gole do seu milkshake. - O que deseja falar comigo?

- À dois dias atrás eu recebi uma carta. - Diante ao olhar curioso dela, prossegui. - Nessa carta não havia remetente, no envelope, apenas o meu nome e desenhos de flores. O conteúdo dela, foi menos esclarecedor. Era um poema. Não havia assinatura. Logo supus que tinha uma admiradora secreta.

- Certo...E você quer falar comigo porque... - Ela continua fingindo-se de desentendida, é uma ótima atriz.

- Porque eu acredito que você seja minha admiradora secreta. - Ignorei o grito, abafado, de "O que?" dela e continuei, antes bebericando meu chá. - Sinto dizer que não posso corresponder seus sentimentos.

- Neji-san... - Disse-me baixinho, como se tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo. - Eu não sou sua admiradora secreta.

- Como? - Só poderia ser ela. Quem mais gosta de flores?

- Eu mal o conheço, não há como gostar de você. Além do mais... - Olhava para um ponto ao nosso lado. Olhando de relance, percebi que olhava para o balcão, mais especificamente o balconista do Sabaku's Candy. - Eu prefiro ruivos.

- Entendo. Não leve para o lado negativo, mas sua resposta me dá um grande alívio.

- Sem problemas, Neji-san. - Ela me olhou com um sorriso. - Será que eu poderia ver a carta?

Assenti e procurei a carta em minha mochila. Assim que encontrei-a, entreguei para a Yamanaka. Primeiramente, ela observou todo o envelope, para ser mais preciso, as flores desenhadas no contorno. Após abrir e pegar a carta, que também é adornada por flores, ela leu o poema. Seus olhos brilharam.

- Que fofo! É um poema muito lindo, Neji-san. - Seus olhos, que até agora fitavam as letras do poema, voltaram-se para mim. - Com certeza é uma garota muito talentosa. Mas...O que são 'reminiscências'?

- São memórias vagas. Por exemplo, como a nossa infância.

- Posso lhe dar um conselho, Neji-san? - Ao me ver assentir continuou. - Tente se lembrar de algo na sua infância em que hajam flores. Não creio que ela citou tanto flores para não ter um significado.

- Obrigado, Yamanaka. - Levantei-me e coloquei o dinheiro que pagaria tanto o meu chá quanto o milkshake dela. - Desculpe-me por fazê-la perder seu tempo com isso.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Disse-me enquanto me devolvia a carta – A propósito, pode me chamar de Ino.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã Ino-san

- Até, Neji-san.

Sai da Sabaku's Candy com um peso a menos nos ombros. Mas mesmo com as palavras da Yamanaka eu me sentia confuso.

...

Assim que cheguei em casa, fui direto para a casa da árvore que meu pai construiu para mim. Lembro-me do quanto eu e Tenten nos divertíamos ali. Tudo acabou quando ele morreu.

Quando cheguei à casa da árvore, me deparei com alguns livros espalhados pelo chão, cobertos de poeira. A quanto tempo ninguém vinha aqui?

Comecei a tirar o pó e colocar tudo em seu devido lugar. Encontrei um velho livros com desenhos meus e de Tenten, suas páginas estavam se soltando. Coloquei-o em cima de uma mesinha, para quando sair lembrar-me de pegá-lo.

Ao pegar o livro que ganhei da Tenten, 'Contos de Fada', observei que havia algo dentro dele. Abri-o e encontrei um Gerânio Vermelho¹, amassado e totalmente conservado, devido ao livro. Lembrei-me de quando, e de quem, recebi.

_..._

_Eu me lembro quando meu tio veio até mim e disse-me que meu pai não voltaria mais. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Minha primeira reação foi correr até meu quarto e trancar-me lá._

_No dia de seu enterro, eu não disse nada. Acompanhei a cerimônia, de olhos baixos. Segurava firmemente a mão dela. Tenten. Ficou ao meu lado o tempo inteiro, me consolando e me apoiando. Assim que todos começaram a se dispersar, desvencilhei-me de sua mão e corri para a casa da árvore. Quando cheguei, sentei-me e abracei meu joelhos, me segurando para não chorar._

_O alçapão, que servia como uma "porta", começou a se mover, até abrir-se por completo. De lá, surgiu Tenten, segurando cuidadosamente uma flor._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Não foi a minha intenção ser rude, mas não queria que ela me visse chorando._

_- Vim ver como você estava. - Sentou-se na minha frente, ignorando totalmente minha malcriação. - Toma. - Estendeu a flor vermelha que carregava consigo. - É um gerânio, os vermelhos significam consolo._

_- Por que você acha que eu preciso dele? - Mesmo com a pergunta, o peguei._

_- Porque seu pai não iria querer que você ficasse assim. Continue vivendo Neji, uma perda não é motivo para parar no tempo._

_Naquele momento, todas as lágrimas que com tanto esforço segurei, escaparam dos meus olhos. Colocando a flor ao meu lado, busquei o abraço dela. Tenten somente me abraçou e me deixou ficar ali até que parasse de chorar._

_Após me recuperar, busquei pelo livro que Tenten tinha me dado de aniversário. Assim que o encontrei, coloquei o gerânio dentro e o fechei². Nunca mais o abri. Até hoje._

_..._

Tenten sempre foi minha amiga. Sempre me ajudou em tudo. Sempre me amparou. Eu não conseguiria me manter em pé sem ela.

Já eram cinco horas da tarde quando saí da casa da árvore, levando o livro de desenhos e o de Contos de Fada, onde repousava o gerânio, que representava minha infância.

...

**Oi o/**

**¹Gerânio Vermelho: significa consolo.**

**²Colocar uma flor(ou apenas a pétala) dentro de um livro e fechar conserva a flor, sabiam?**

**O maior capítulo até agora, tenho certeza. Afinal, mostra parte da infância do gênio, e de sua amizade com a Tenten.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Um agradecimento especial à: carol, Hyuuga ALe, Kurai Kiryu, Julie D, Chibi Haru-chan17, Tenten n.n, Mokona Kuramae, Sue Dii e SunaHikaru pelos comentários. Eu adoro vocês! Cada comentário me faz querer pular de alegria(o que não faço, já que não quero que meus pais me internem em uma clínica psiquiátrica u.ú)**

**XOXO(Hugs and Kisses)**

**Prisma-san**

**16.08.2008(que daqui a dois minutos será 17.08.2008)**


	4. Papel de Carta de Estrela

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Papel de Carta**

**...**

- Onde você está me levando, Neji? - Tenten me perguntou, pela enésima vez. Eu estou tapando seus olhos com minhas mãos. Apesar de tudo, é uma surpresa, não?

- Você já vai descobrir. - Parei, e conseqüentemente, fiz com que ela parasse também. Estamos em frente à uma escada, que dá direto na casa da árvore. - Agora, suba.

- Subir em quê, exatamente? - Nem mesmo temporariamente cega a Tenten perde essa língua ácida dela.

- Na escada que está a sua frente. - É só ela esticar os braços, duvido que não ache.

Ela tateou por alguns instantes e finalmente achou as tábuas de madeiras pregadas na árvore, que formavam a famigerada escada. Esperei alguns minutos para falar novamente.

- Quando é que você vai subir? - Por que tanta demora? Ela já tinha achado a escada, não tinha?

- Que tal quando você me soltar? Ou será que vai querer subir assim? - Ah, sim. Não podíamos subir dessa maneira, mas em hipótese nenhuma eu deixava ela abrir os olhos antes do momento certo.

- Eu vou tirar minhas mãos de cima dos seus olhos, mas não ouse os abrir. - Assim que retirei minhas mãos de cima dos seus olhos, certifiquei-me que ela faria o que eu havia mandado. Retirei minha gravata, peça obrigatória do uniforme, e a coloquei em volta da cabeça da Tenten, para ser mais específico, na região dos olhos e amarrei. - Pronto. Agora suba.

- E como eu vou ver os degraus, gênio? - Eu sei que ela só está me provocando para que eu deixe que ela veja a 'surpresa' antes do combinado. Tive uma idéia. Bem, ela usa o uniforme masculino mesmo, então não haverá problemas.

Abaixei-me e a peguei pelos joelhos, jogando-a sobre meus ombros, ignorando os fracos socos que ela me dava nas costas e as infâmias que ela proferia. Comecei a subir. Rapidamente eu estava colocando Tenten, sentada, em uma beirada do alçapão, avisando-a para que ainda não tirasse a venda temporária. Icei-me para entrar completamente na casa da árvore e me surpreendi em a ver, ainda vendada, andando e tateando o local.

- Tenten! É tão difícil assim esperar que eu tire-lhe a venda? - Ela é extremamente inconseqüente, poderia se machucar!

- Tá bom, tá bom. Tira logo isso de mim. - Certas vezes, como essa, Tenten parece uma criança birrenta, mas ainda assim adorável. Tirei a gravata que lhe tapava a visão, demorou um pouco para ela abrir os olhos e, mesmo quando o fez, piscou inúmeras vezes, talvez para se acostumar com a claridade. Quando ela parou de piscar, pude perceber que seus olhos vagavam rapidamente pelo ambiente. Dando-se finalmente por si, abriu um grande sorriso. Um lindo sorriso, devo ressaltar.

- Que saudades! Fazia tanto tempo que não vinha aqui! - O tom da sua voz era nostálgico. Não perdendo tempo, ela começou a mexer em tudo o que suas mãos tinham contato. - Ei, olha só isso. - Chamou-me a atenção para um fino livro, de nome _Frenesi_¹. Histórias de Terror. - Lembra de quantas vezes nós nos assustamos quando minha mãe ou seu pai nos contavam essas histórias?

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Meu braço chegava a ficar sem circulação de tão forte que você o apertava. - Ela sempre foi medrosa quando criança, apesar de vez ou outra eu também sentia...Receio.

- O tempo passou rápido. Faz quanto tempo que não aparecíamos por aqui? - Ela simplesmente ignorou minha zombaria. Tenten está ficando cada vez mais inconseqüente.

- Mais ou menos oito anos. - Respondi, fazendo as contas rapidamente. - Mas não foi por isso que te chamei aqui. - Sentei-me no chão, meu gesto sendo imitado por ela. - Ontem descobri que minha admiradora não era a Yamanaka.

- Sério? - Apesar de tentar parecer surpresa, pude perceber que não estava.

Pegando um canivete, comecei a desenhar em uma das tábuas que servia como parede. Tenten aproximou seu rosto de meu ombro para ver o que estava fazendo. Era uma flor.

- Eu não tenho idéia de quem possa ser. - Suspirei e continuei. - Já li e reli aquele poema e ninguém me vem a mente.

- Oras, espere a próxima carta, gênio. - Ela se recostou na parede e me encarou seriamente.

- Próxima carta? - Estou realmente confuso, agora.

- É, se você não descobriu quem é de primeira, com certeza essa garota vai te mandar outra dica, ou seja, outra carta. - Tenten se espreguiçou e se levantou. - Se não se importa, estou indo. Minha mãe me quer em casa cedo. Até mais, Neji.

- Até. E obrigado. - É nessas horas que eu fico aliviado por tê-la ao meu lado, não que eu não fique quando a situação é diferente, mas é só em horas críticas como essa que eu percebo o quanto ela é importante para mim.

- Disponha. - E sumiu pelo alçapão.

...

Entrando em casa, fui recebido por Hinata, que segurava um envelope azul, adornado com estrelas. Será que finalmente iria se declarar para o Naruto?

- Neji-nii-san, essa carta chegou para você. - Me estendeu o envelope, mais uma vez, somente continha meu nome e, desta vez, seu enfeite eram as estrelas.

- Obrigado, Hinata. - Disse enquanto subia as escadas. Parei de rompante e me virei para minha prima. - Hinata, por acaso você sabe quem me mandou essa carta? Ou a anterior? - Pude perceber que ela se assustou e assumiu um tom rosado.

- Não, Neji-nii-san, essa carta e a outra chegaram junto com o correio. - Ela estava mentindo, ela sabe quem é minha admiradora. A única coisa que tenho certeza é que não é a minha prima.

- Obrigado novamente. - Fiz-lhe uma reverência, em sinal de agradecimento, e subi para meu quarto.

...

Abri o envelope, com um tênue interesse. Mais uma vez, só continha um poema.

_Uma vez à uma estrela prometi._

_Que os meus dias de princesa esqueceria,_

_Pois meu coração à um plebeu cego perdi._

_E então, meu Conto de Fada ruiria._

_Há muito tempo prefiro uma história realista,_

_E o príncipe encantado já tirei da minha lista._

_Quero um garoto como você._

_Mesmo que não saiba o por quê._

Essa carta é tão esclarecedora quanto a primeira. Por quanto tempo isso vai durar?

Estrela, como a flor, é o que predomina. Na carta, no papel, até mesmo no poema. Dias de princesa, toda garota um dia já sonhou em ser uma princesa, se não muito me engano. Pelo menos, nos carnavais, a grande maioria se fantasiava de princesa. Plebeu cego, não entendi nada, apesar de me ser familiar. Conto de Fada, o "mundo" das princesas, o que a minha admiradora supostamente abandonou. Não sabe o por quê de gostar de mim, isso foi uma dica ou uma crítica?

Apesar de tudo, a Tenten estava certa, mandaram-me a segunda carta. Agora eu só preciso saber ver as dicas corretamente.

...

**Olá /o/**

**¹Frenesi –**_** Histórias de Duplo Horror**_**, é um livro da Heloisa Seixas, com seis contos de terror, é um dos meus livros favoritos. Eu aconselho XD**

**Sinto muito pela demora u.ú**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e do poema também! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que o capítulo anterior tenha agradado vocês n.n**

**Um agradecimento especial à: Kurai Kiryu, Hyuuga ALe, MitsukoMiyuki, Chibi Haru-chan17, SunaHikaru, Uchiha Yuuki, Natasha Mayfair, Tenten n.n, Sue Dii e Shinigami Agatha. Adoro receber os seus comentários XP**

**E venho dar-lhes um aviso: 'Papel de Carta' entrará em HIATUS, já que estarei escrevendo uma história paralela a esta, com o POV da Tenten('Aos olhos da Admiradora'), já que acho que ninguém gosta de ficar sabendo só um lado da história.**

**Espero que entendam, e que acompanhem também Aos olhos da Admiradora n.n**

**XOXO**

**Prisma-san**

**25.08.2008(que daqui a dez minutos será 26)**


	5. Lembranças de um Festival

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Papel de Carta**

**...**

- "_Sasa no ha sara-sara_

_Nokiba ni yureru_

_Ohoshi-sama kira kira_

_Kin Gin sunago_"¹ - Já é a terceira criança que passa por mim cantando essa música. Sempre que a data do Tanabata Matsuri² se aproxima, as crianças começam a cantarolar essa música insuportável. Não que eu não goste do festival. Pelo contrário, tenho lembranças muito boas referentes a essa data.

"O Festival de Tanabata é comemorado no sétimo dia do sétimo mês, segundo o calendário lunisolar³. Há várias versões para a lenda. Uma delas conta que a princesa Orihime, a Princesa Tecelã, fora mandada para a Terra por seu pai Tenkou, o Senhor Celestial, por um dia. Ao chegar a Terra, Orihime decidiu banhar-se em um lago próximo.

Enquanto nadava, não percebeu que alguém a observava. Kengyu, Pastor do Gado, ficara encantado com a beleza da princesa. Tramando que se encontrassem, roubou-lhe o manto.

Orihime, ao sair do lago e não encontrar seu manto, desesperou-se e saiu em sua procura pela floresta. Afinal, sem ele, não poderia voltar para casa. Enquanto andava deparou-se com Kengyu, que se dispôs a ajuda-la: cobriu-lhe o corpo e a levou para casa. Com o passar dos dias, apaixonaram-se perdidamente.

Certo dia, quando Kengyu estava fora, Orihime percebeu uma grande agitação dos pássaros - estes, seus amigos de quando morava no céu - no telhado. Ao subir, encontrou seu manto. Irada por ter sido enganada, pediu que os pássaros a levassem para o céu. Kengyu, ao voltar e notar a ausência de Orihime, entendeu o que acontecia. Ela não voltaria nunca mais.

Contudo, apesar de ter sido enganada, ela ainda o amava e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco. Então, mandou-lhe uma mensagem: Kengyu deveria fazer mil sapatos e pendurar cada um na ponta de um bambu. Determinado a reencontrar a amada, ele começou a faze-los.

Com o passar do tempo, os bambus cresciam cada vez mais, dando a impressão que alcançavam o céu. Porém, ainda não haviam sido feitos mil sapatos. A vontade de rever a pessoa amada era grande. Por isso, Kengyu começou a subir nos bambus, mesmo não cumprindo o que lhe fora mandado. Ao chegar no último bambu, vira Orihime, mas não conseguiu alcança-la. Acabou caindo. Os amados não poderiam mais se encontrar.

Tenkou, movido pela compaixão, decidiu que eles poderiam se ver uma vez ao ano. No sétimo dia do sétimo mês, os pássaros fariam uma ponte ligando a Terra ao Céu. Assim, Orihime e Kengyu finalmente se encontrariam. Contudo, deveriam atender todos os pedidos que os humanos fariam naquele dia."

O Tanabata Matsuri também é conhecido como Festival das Estrelas, pois Orihime e Kengyu são quase sempre comparados às estrelas Vega e Altair, que só podem ser vistas uma vez ao ano. Além de estarem em lados completamente opostos da galáxia.

Espere um segundo... Festival das Estrelas? Isso me lembra algo...

...

_Quando eu tinha doze anos, fui com Tenten a um Tanabata Matsuri. Naquela época, eu era excluído por todos na classe, por causa dos meus olhos. Lembro-me perfeitamente que me chamavam de "cego". Eu não me importava, mas era algo incrivelmente irritante._

_- Tenten... - Eu a chamei. Estávamos deitados na grama, um pouco afastados do festival. Ela virou-se para mim, esperando que eu continuasse. - Por que todas as garotas esperam um príncipe encantado?_

_- Porque elas não tem nada melhor para fazer. - Respondeu-me zombeteira._

_- Até parece que você também não espera por um._

_- Esperava. - Sua resposta me pegou de surpresa. O que a fez mudar de idéia?_

_- É? Por que não espera mais?_

_- Príncipes são todos... Perfeitos. - Dizia-me, como se pensasse em cada palavra para dizer. - Eu prefiro alguém que tenha defeitos, mas que saiba corrigi-los, entende?_

_Permaneci em silêncio, pensando na conversa que acabamos de ter._

_- Nee... - Ela levantou-se, passando as mãos pela Yukata, retirando qualquer resquício de sujeira. - Vamos fazer nossos tanzakus?_

_- Quer dizer... - Ignorei totalmente o que ela me falou. - Que você desistiu de ser uma princesa?_

_- É, desisti. - Ela baixou a cabeça para me encarar, visto que eu continuava deitado. - Vamos ou não?_

_- Pode ir... Vou depois._

_- Ok, depois nos encontramos. - Tenten virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção ao festival. Sentei-me e a segui com os olhos._

_Tenten não sabe, mas naquele festival, eu não fiz nenhum pedido. O principal já fora atendido._

_Ela não seria como todas as outras._

...

Ah, Tenten... Por que não me disse antes?

Você... É a minha admiradora secreta.

…

**¹: "**_**As folhas de bambu murmuram, murmuram,**_

_**balançam as pontas.**_

_**As estrelas brilham, brilham,**_

_**grãos de areia de ouro e prata.**_**"****-**** Canção tradicional do Tanabata Matsuri, ensinada a todas as crianças japonesas.**

**²: O Festival de Tanabata (É mais ou menos um Dia dos Namorados).**

**³: Baseia-se no mês lunar, mas procura concordar o ano lunar com o solar, por meio da intercalação periódica de um mês a mais. Encontrei como "lunisolar" e "lunissolar", não faço a mínima idéia de qual está certo. Caso alguém saiba, por favor, avise-me.**

**Hell yeah! \,,/**

**Finalmente o Neji descobriu /o/**

**Kukukuku... Demorei, não? Eu sei... Não precisam me xingar. Muito o.o'**

**Nháá, espero que gostem desse capítulo. A fic está chegando em sua reta final n.n**

**A outra versão da lenda do Tanabata Matsuri é a seguinte: Tenkou apresentou Orihime e Kengyu e eles se apaixonaram. Entretanto, ao invés de fazerem seus trabalhos, eles passavam todo o tempo namorando. Irritado, Tenkou separou-os e colocou-os cada um em uma extremidade da galáxia. Porém, deixou que se encontrassem uma vez ao ano. No sétimo dia do sétimo mês. Ah! Kengyu também é chamado de "Hikoboshi".**

**Vou começar a escrever o capítulo cinco de "Aos Olhos da Admiradora" agora, para postar os dois simultaneamente.**

**Um agradecimento especial para: Naia Riedel, Hyuuga ALe, Sue Dii, SunaHikaru, Megume A., Yue_Salles, Kurai Kiryu, Konoha's Angel, -hyuuga tiemi e Nahimana Gaho pelos comentários deixados n.n**

**Bom, até mais. Prometo que não sumirei o/**

**XOXO**

**Prisma-san**

**09.01.2009 **


	6. Descobrindo

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Papel de Carta**

**...**

Tenten é minha admiradora secreta. É tão difícil de acreditar, ao mesmo tempo em que é a única coisa que faz sentido. Sinto-me um imbecil. Toda essa dificuldade para descobrir quem é minha admiradora, e ela é minha melhor amiga!

Céus, minha melhor amiga está apaixonada por mim. Como devo agir? Aliás, eu devo ter alguma reação? Alguma atitude? Algum sentimento?

Droga, Tenten, por que você se apaixonou por mim?

Não quero pensar nisso agora. Amanhã acordarei cedo e preciso dormir.

_Se_ conseguir dormir, obviamente.

...

- Bom dia, Neji. - Lá estava ela, alheia à minha aflição. Será que ela pensou no que essas cartas poderiam causar em mim, antes de mandá-las? Melhor, será que ela pensou em como eu reagiria ao descobrir? Isto é, se é mesmo que ela achou que eu fosse descobrir.

- Bom dia. - Respondi, sem muita animação. Primeiro pela noite mal-dormida e segundo por estar, de certa forma, chateado com ela. Não seria mais fácil me contar de uma vez?

- Então... - Após se sentar em sua carteira, ela virou seu tronco em minha direção, para podermos conversar enquanto o professor não chegava. - Sua admiradora mandou a carta?

- A carta? - Eu deveria contar que sim, havia recebido e mais, que sabia que era ela a autora? Como seria nossa amizade depois disso? Continuaríamos sendo amigos? - Não.

- Não? - Ela se espantou, arregalando os olhos e aumentando o tom de voz em algumas oitavas. Talvez seja melhor, por enquanto, mentir. Não sei como lidar com essa situação. - Então não te entregaram?

- Não veio com o correio de ontem, se é isso que você quer saber. - Ergui uma sobrancelha. Eu não tinha mais tanta certeza que as cartas dela vinham com o correio. Na verdade, era Hinata que sempre me entregava elas.

- Ah, o correio, claro. - Ela pareceu nervosa, olhando para os lados e as bochechas coloridas de rosa, como se tivesse cometido um grande erro. Não, não era o correio que entregava as cartas. Baseando-me nas reações de Tenten, soube que ela entregava as cartas para alguém de confiança e essa pessoa era encarregada de levar as cartas até minhas mãos. Hinata.

- Mas sabe, - Comecei, querendo ver como ela reagiria com que eu iria falar. – talvez seja melhor que ela, seja lá quem for, não mande mais cartas.

- O que? Por quê? - Pude ver nos olhos de Tenten sua dor. Desculpe-me Tenten, não queria te machucar. Mas... Eu preciso entender algumas coisas.

- Não é como se tivéssemos certeza que eu me apaixonarei por ela, certo?

- Como você é imbecil, Neji! - Ela praticamente gritou, estreitando os olhos para mim. - Não é questão de você se apaixonar no final de tudo, mas entender o que ela está sentindo. Talvez ela nem espere que você retribua os sentimentos dela, mas que, pelo menos entenda!

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Gai-sensei chegou fazendo o escândalo de sempre, e Tenten se virou, mantendo a postura rígida e tensa. _"Ótimo, Neji, agora você deixou ela com raiva."_

...

Eu não queria que ela ficasse irritada comigo. Muito menos que ficasse triste. Mas eu não entendo como ela se apaixonou por mim. Tantos anos de amizade, eu não imaginaria... Ou talvez, isso seria o mais lógico a acontecer, não? Um menino e uma menina que se conhecem desde pequenos, hora ou outra acabariam por se apaixonar. Certo?

Não sei. Isso significa que eu deveria me apaixonar por ela também? Mas eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém, como é isso? Eu deveria me sentir bobo quando Tenten estivesse por perto? Sentir vontade de suspirar cada vez que pensasse em você?

Mas... Tenten não agia assim. Nunca agiu. E mesmo assim ela me ama, não? Talvez amar não seja ser um "bobo apaixonado". Talvez amar seja mais que isso. Amar é conhecer a outra pessoa, estar perto, se importar e querer, sempre que ela precisar, confortá-la.

É, Tenten, desde o começo eu te amava e não sabia.

...

**Voltey, amores 8D**

**Então... Como passaram de carnaval? E de férias de meio de ano? Como foi o Natal e o Ano Novo? Voltaram às aulas, já?**

**Certo, parando de palhaçada, desculpem. UM ANO sem atualizar NADA. Okay, surgiram duas oneshots nesse meio tempo, mas ainda assim...**

**Enfim... Primeiro, quero que todos ergam as mãos e digam "Aleluia!", porque finalmente o Neji descobriu praticamente TUDO! Que era a Tenten, que era a Hinata que entregava as cartas, que ele ama a Tenten também. Então, todos juntos: ALELUIA \o/**

**Um agradecimento mais que especial para Babu-chan, Kurai Kiryu, Naia Riedel, Meriu, Uchiha Yuuki, Laura, Hyuuga ALe, U-Ana, SunaHikaru, Lust Lotu's, Megume A., Nahimana C., Bia Tsuki, Lih-san, Sue Dii, Puri-Senpai, Haruno Melonie, - hyuuga tiemi, Scarlett Mayfair, Ju, Mokona Kuramae, louise-sama e gaby pelos comentários.**

**Certo, o que mais? Ah, sim! Esse seria o penúltimo capítulo, mas resolvi colocar mais um, para deixar a história mais completa e menos corrida ;D**

**Agora, avisos importantes:**

**Fica aqui declarado que tanto **_**Papel de Carta**_** quanto **_**Aos Olhos de Admiradora**_** são presentes para **_**Naia Riedel**_**. Mainha, agora pode dizer MESMO que são suas ;3**

**Como puderam ver, nesse capítulo o Neji descobriu várias coisas e, convenhamos, esse capítulo demorou praticamente séculos para sair. O motivo é simples: 2009 foi um ano do capeta. Várias coisas aconteceram, enfrentei um bloqueio que demorou um ano para passar, quase desisti de escrever, mudei bastante. **_**Descobri**_** várias coisas sobre eu mesma. E pessoas muito especiais me ajudaram a mudar. Acho que algumas delas nem sabem que me ajudaram, nem como, mas são pessoas que eu realmente amo. Pessoas que descobri a amar esse ano. Então esse capítulo de descobertas é dedicado à minhas queridas amigas: Naia, Sue, Suna, Yuuki, Natasha, Bris e Bebel (as duas últimas que nem lêem essa fic, mas tudo bem).**

**Certo, pararei de sentimentalismo e vou escrever Aos Olhos da Admiradora antes que esse N/A pareça uma fic u.u**

**Apreciem o capítulo e por favor não me ameacem de morte. Eu sei que demorei i.i **

**Obrigada, Sue, por betar *-***

**AH! Parabéns Megume A.! Tudo de bom! (E sim, ainda estou escrevendo sua fic de aniversário do ano passado x.x)**

**Kissus,**

**Prisma-san**

**16.02.2010**


End file.
